Field Of View (FOV) based Virtual Reality streaming is a very difficult exercise as it requires a very low delay response on the user end in order to maximize the user experience. For example, when dealing with 60 frames per second content that is sent as a FOV, it is required that the correct FOV mapping to the current headset position is rendered on time every 16 ms. A typical system with a server and a client, such as a typical virtual reality data streaming system, cannot guarantee less than a 16 ms time for communications so that typical virtual reality data streaming system have a technical problem. The technical problem is the lack of an architecture that is able to ensure less than 16 ms response times and the result of the technical problem is poor user experience including the user waiting for the VR system to download the FOVs.
Because standard round trip times between a server and a client cannot insure less than 16 ms consistently, it is important to design a network layer for VR that allows the user to not feel the delay incurred by the nature of the network between the server and the player's headset and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.